


An Exercise in Scorpion Taming

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: "So, what's your sign?"Flirting in outer space is hard.





	An Exercise in Scorpion Taming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for the Astronomy/Astrology comment_fic prompt: _Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark +/ Stephen Strange, "So, what's your sign?" "...We work together."_

"So, what's your sign?"

It was very obvious that Doctor Wizard was meditating and didn’t want to be bothered. But they were hurtling through space in a giant metal doughnut, heading toward a fate currently unknown, but most likely ending in their untimely demise. That meant Tony Stark felt both anxious _and_ bored and when those two feelings collided, meaningless conversation always seemed to be the solution.

Strange opened his eyes and slowly raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

Tony shrugged. "No, not really. I'm a Gemini, in case that wasn't completely obvious."

Strange stood up, stretching his limbs and rolling his neck back and forth. His gaze returned to Tony.

"I wouldn't really know."

He started to walk away and Tony followed him. “You know, I figured since we're going to be working together on what basically amounts to a suicide mission, we might as well get to know each other."

"I’d rather not, Stark. The less we know...the less _I_ know the better."

The two of them stood together by the navigation systems, only a few feet from the spot where Strange had told Tony that he wouldn’t hesitate to throw their lives away if it meant protecting the Time Stone. Strange stared out at the stars as they raced by, and Tony stared at him.

"I get that being a team player isn't really your _thing_ , but some base level camaraderie might be important right now."

Peter Parker suddenly appeared in Tony's peripheral vision, hanging upside down from his webbing. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin.

"How? How are you so stealthy?"

"I'm a Leo, in case anyone was interested." Peter shrugged, the movement seeming unnatural since he was currently upside down.

"First of all, I highly doubt that. Second of all, the adults are talking, please excuse us."

Peter sighed and zipped away to another corner of the ship.

Tony glanced back at Strange and saw his intense green eyes boring into him.

"Is that what you call camaraderie?"

Tony huffed. "He shouldn't even be here, and it's my fault that he _is_ here, so just let me deal with that, okay?"

Strange said nothing, but continued staring at him. It was making Tony feel a little uncomfortable, if he was being honest.

"Okay, I get it. Don't want to chat. I have a poor track record with friendships anyway -"

"Scorpio."

Tony paused, saw a glint of amusement in Strange's eyes, maybe even a tiny crack in his ever serious facade, and it made Tony grin.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Although I have to tell you, Gemini and Scorpio? That's a hell of a duo. Lots of arguments, both stubborn personalities, both think they're right all the time -"

Strange chuckled and Tony felt his heart skip a beat. It was an odd and unexpected feeling, and he didn't know what to do with it, so Tony ignored it.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius. Astrology is bullshit."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you used to think sentient capes and magic portals were bullshit too before you became a _wizard_."

Strange shrugged. "I guess so."

"Oh, the Scorpio concedes! Full of surprises, aren't you?"

They were both smiling at each other and the moment was too perfect to last long. After a few beats, things started to beep and flash and the giant doughnut was now fast approaching what Tony assumed was the planet Titan.

"Well, we're here." Tony turned in the direction that Peter had gone. "Hey! Leo the Lion! Get down here and help me pilot this thing!"

Tony turned back toward Strange, saw that the good doctor was back to being cold and focused. He nudged Strange gently in the ribs and leaned in.

"Truth? The astrology stuff is good for picking up chicks. You should give it a try."

Strange folded his arms across his chest and locked eyes with Tony.

"I'll keep that in mind."

And then Strange winked at him for the _second_ time that day, and Tony's heart palpitated _again_.

_Fucking Scorpios._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
